1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems and, in particular, to mitigating interference in wireless communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system can be represented as an ensemble of transmitter-receiver pairs. For example, a transmitter-receiver pair for uplink transmission between an access terminal and a base station includes the transmitter in the access terminal and the receiver in the base station. For another example, a transmitter-receiver pair for downlink transmission between the base station and the access terminal includes the transmitter in the base station and the receiver in the access terminal. Transmitters and receivers may include multiple antennas that are able to transmit signals over multiple channels between the transmitter and the receiver. Systems that use multiple antennas may be referred to as multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) systems. Interference between the transmitter-receiver pairs is the dominant limiting factor in the performance of wireless communication systems.